More Than This
by Fla Weasley Malfoy
Summary: [TRAD] Hermione e Ron são apenas amigos. Amigos não sonham um com o outro ou tem sessões de amassos, certo? Quando emoções intensificamse, amigos têm dificuldades em negar a verdade. Escrita por Magical words from Muggle pens.
1. Xadrez de bruxo

Cap1- Xadrez de bruxo

- Ganhei de novo!

- Francamente Ron, você sabe que sou péssima nisso, então por que devo continuar jogando?

- Qual é, você não consegue admitir que não se destaca em alguma coisa?

- Xadrez de bruxo? É, Ron, estou tãããõ desapontada. Não consigo movimentar peças de pedra. O que farei?- Hermione suspirou dramaticamente e rolou os olhos.

Mas Ron não estava prestando atenção. Estava balançando as mãos alucinadamente, como um louco chefe de tribo indiano cantando "Weasley é o rei".

Hermione rolou os olhos novamente e jogou Bichento sobre Ron, que prontamente parou de cantar e gritou apavorado.

- Aaaargh... tira esse monstro laranja de cima de mim.

- Francamente Ron, é apenas um gatinho.

-Gatinho? Comparado ao Grope, presumo?- disse Ron franzindo as sobrancelhas para as marcas em sua perna

Hermione riu e olhou, sobre o ombro de Ron, para Harry e Ginny que estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundinho, suas bocas coladas.

- Ugh, Harry! Francamente, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer?- Harry afastou-se, timidamente.

- Por que você não vai procurar a Lilá, Won-Won?- provocou Ginny

Ron ficou vermelho e virou-se, murmurando algo como "Foi há muito tempo... deixe pra lá...".

- É, bem... se você começasse a agir como se tivesse 21 ao invés de 16, eu pararia. Falando nisso, Hermione vai fazer 21 em alguns dias, não é?- Ginny disse animada

- É, mas você não precisa se animar tanto.

- Por que? 21... É uma grande idade.

- Yeah... whiskey de fogo!- disse Ron

- Ronald. Eu com certeza não irei beber álcool e você também não deveria!

- Yeah... somente de vez em quando...

Hermione ainda o olhava feio.

- Só quero um pequeno jantar com vocês, sinceramente já é o suficiente.

- Você não vai visitar seus pais?- perguntou Harry

- Ah, sim. Havia esquecido, meus pais insistem em dar um jantar de aniversário. Parece que eu tenho doze anos. Espero que meu pai não leve mais nenhum cara. É constrangedor ter seu pai se metendo na sua vida sentimental.

- Não são as mães que fazem isso?- perguntou Ginny

- Não na minha família. Meu pai acha que sabe o que é melhor para sua "garotinha". O que há com você, Ron?

Ron estava inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Hermione falava.

- Hum, nada... então, você gostou de algum cara que seu pai levou?

- Não... eram todos trouxas! Eles não fazem idéia sobre o mundo bruxo e eu com certeza não vou me fazer de boba tentando convence-los de que magia existe. Acredite, estou dizendo por experiência. Internação garantida no hospício.

Ron relaxou visivelmente e Ginny rolou os olhos para ele. Hermione sentou-se ignorando as reações deles.


	2. Jantar nos Granger

Cap 2- Jantar nos Granger 

Hermione saiu da lareira para a escura sala

Olá, mãe?

Colocou sua bolsa na mesinha e parou diante de uma foto sua quando bebê, em uma moldura trouxa. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, respirando fundo. Havia sido um dia difícil e embora estivesse feliz por ver seus pais, não estava tão contente pelo pensamento de haver algum cara esperando para conhece-la.

Hermione?- gritou uma voz no andar de cima. Levantou o olhar para a mulher de cabelos grisalhos descendo apressada as escadas.

Oi mãe!- correu ao encontro de sua mãe, dando-lhe um caloroso abraço.- Não sinto o cheiro de bolo que a senhora faz todos os anos. Estamos mudando as coisas?- riu, soltando-se da mãe.- Bem, espero que papai tenha parado com a tradição "Vamos arranjar um marido para Hermione".

Parou de brincar quando sua mãe começou a soluçar

Hermione... Eu... eu sinto muito.

Hermione soltou sua mãe do abraço e franziu o cenho.

Qual o problema? Não foi a minha brincadeira, foi? Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

Não, não, não... querida... ah, meu deus.

Sentou com a filha no sofá e tentou afastar as lágrimas.

E quis te contar antes, mas não pude escrever uma carta. Dizer-lhe pessoalmente seria melhor.- deu uma pausa e olhou na cara de expectativa de Hermione.- Seu pai teve um ataca cardíaco semana passada

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se, em choque.

Ele está bem? Os curandeiros podem ajudar, acredite. Vamos, vamos leva-lo ao St. Mungo's.

Não!- sua mãe chorou desesperadamente.

Hermione parou de andar. Sua mãe olhou para sua filha vulnerável, com olhos tristes.

Não pudemos salvá-lo, querida. Quando chegamos ao hospital, ele se foi.- terminou calmamente.

Hermione ficou estática por alguns minutos, digerindo a notícia.

O q... não, não, não.- disse andando rapidamente pela sala, tentando compreender o que havia escutado.- Eu, er... hum... preciso ir. Não posso ficar para o jantar. Vou encontrar Harry e er...er... Ron! É, Ron.

Querida, precisamos conversar...

Mas Hermione já havia pego o pó de flú e desaparecido através das chamas verdes. A frágil mulher sentou na escura sala, lágrimas manchando seu rosto novamente.


	3. Planos e surpresa

Cap 3- Planos e surpresa 

Então teremos um jantar e bolo?- perguntou Harry

Sim, acho que Hermione gosta mais de italiano e _Alimento da Cielo_ é o melhor lugar. A comida é fantástica e não é tão cheio e barulhento.- respondeu Ginny.

Comida...- Ron murmurou, sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

Ginny o olhou feio e Harry riu, empurrando sua caixa de torta para as mãos de Ron.

É uma pena não podermos comemorar com ela hoje não é tão emocionante quando você já tem 21 anos.

Hum? O que?- Ron perguntou, lambendo o creme de seus dedos.

Harry olhou incrédulo para a meia-torta que havia passado para Ron poucos minutos atrás. Afastou sua surpresa e disse:

Devemos chamar mais alguém?

Não... ela disse que claramente que queria uma pequena reunião. Ela não gosta de multidão.

Então está decidido?

Sim!- Harry e Ron responderam juntos.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, exasperada.

Muito obrigada, Ron, pela imensa colaboração que você deu.

O que? Eu disse que ela gostava de italiano, não disse?

Ugh... bem, vamos. Tenho que embrulhar o presente dela.

O trio saiu do estranho café e pôde ouvir a frenética música que vinha do _Club Element._

Ok, a gente se vê, Tom...- Harry pausou.- Que DIABOS você está fazendo aqui?

Ron e Ginny viraram-se para ver a causa da raiva de Harry e viram um topete loiro platinado.

Draco Malfoy atravessou a rua com um riso sarcástico em seu rosto arrogante.

Olá pra você também, Pottinho.

Cai fora, Malfoy.- bradou Ron

Ou o que? Irá chamar sua mãe? Ainda mora com ela, presumo.

Ron cerrou os punhos e sentiu a mão de Ginny em seu ombro, tentando conte-lo.

Largaram Granger no _Element_, foi? Claro, aquele lugar é muito movimentado para vocês, velhinhos.

Olharam um para o outro, confusos.

Admito que pensava na Granger como parte da sua turminha entediante, até esta noite. Não imaginei que a veria por aí sem seu amante... que é a biblioteca. Mas ela assumiu oficialmente que é uma sangue-ruim nojenta.

Ron livrou-se de Ginny e apontou a varinha para a garganta de malfoy.

O que você disse? Seu IMBECIL. _Petrificus Totalus_

Malfoy endureceu imediatamente e caiu com um sonoro THUD na rua fria de pedra.

Ron, você o petrificou? Não que eu tenha algum problema com isso, mas com Malfoy isso pode definitivamente tomar outras dimensões.

Sobre o que ele estava falando? Hermione no _Element_? Ela odeia esse lugar.- disse Harry, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Vamos, vamos chegar isso no clube. Ele a pode ter levado para lá e feito algo com ela.- disse Ginny, horrorizada com a possibilidade.

Seguiram Ginny e aparataram na imensa casa noturna na mágica Londres, esquecendo completamente do aristocrata loiro petrificado na rua.

Passaram pela multidão, procurando por Hermione. Ginny achou Padma Patil e correu até ela.

Oi, Padma, desculpe, mas por um acaso, você viu a Hermione por aí?

Oh, ela... na ultima vez que a vi, ela estava no bar com um cara.

Ginny virou-se para Ron e Harry, ficando nervosa.

Droga, deve ter sido o Malfoy. É melhor que ele não tenha dado whiskey- de- fogo pra ela...

Noites de Sexta atraíam as mais selvagens pessoas de Londres. Havia várias pessoas dançando, algumas com bebidas nas mãos. Harry olhou para alguns casais, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Ron estava de boca aberta. Uma mulher estava dançando em cima do bar, balançando o quadril freneticamente.

Ginny direcionou-se para o bar e olhou através da multidão- Mas que droga! Nunca irei achar Hermione neste lugar estúpido, especialmente se Malfoy a trancou em algum lugar.

HERMIONE!- gritou Ron, na multidão.

O que?- gritou uma voz familiar.

Os três correram, procurando a origem da voz e olharam para cima de queixos caídos. A mulher em cima do bar parou de dançar e olhou para baixo aos três amigos, completamente bêbada. Seus olhos castanhos examinando-os e seus cabelos cheios jogados para o lado.


	4. Loucura

4- Loucura

HERMIONE?- gritou Ron, seu rosto vermelho de raiva e choque.

É o meu nome.- respondeu Hermione.

Malfoy fez isso com você?- Ginny perguntou, chocada.

Malfoy? Oh... ele beija bem!

Acho que morri e acordei em um universo alternativo.- disse Harry, limpando os óculos.

Hermione, desce já daí.- gritou Ron.

NÃO! Me deixa em paz, sinto como se pudesse voar!

Temos vassouras para isso, sabia?

Mas Hermione afastou-se, ainda em cima do bar. Sua saia rodava, enquanto seus quadris balançavam.. muitos homens a olhavam maliciosos.

Ei, quer me acompanhar até meu hotel?- perguntou um cara, indiferente à Ron, bufando em seu pescoço.

Hermione curvou-se, aumentando o embarasso do trio, pegou o drink do cara e bebeu em um gole só.

Você está bebendo ÁLCOOL.

Yeah, porque tenho 21 anos.- disse casualmente

Eles a abaixaram antes que ela pudesse protestar

Vamos, vamos levar você para o nosso apartamento.- disse Ginny

Não, mas eu estou me divertindo taaanto.

É, e tenho certeza de que você irá se divertir mais ainda quando descobrir o significado de "ressaca".

Antes que ela responder, Ginny agarrou-a pelo braço e aparatou no apartamento que dividiam. Ron e Harry as seguiram. Mas não puderam lhe perguntar nada, pois ela se jogou no sofá e adormeceu profundamente.

- Tem certeza de que trouxemos a pessoa certa?


	5. Tratamento silencioso

5- Tratamento silencioso

Nos dias que se seguiram, Hermione se afundou no trabalho. Se recusava a comentar sobre seu aniversário de 21 anos e seu comportamento selvagem.

Hermione, você sabe que temos que conversar...

Ginny, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Foi uma noite louca. Fui meio idiota... OK?

Mas é de você que estamos falando. Você não agiria daquele jeito nem que te pagassem.

Hermione bufou e continuou organizando as coisas em sua mesa.

Ei, tem uma carta aqui da sua mãe. Você não a viu um dia desses?

Me dê isso!- Hermione gritou, arrancando a carta das mãos de Ginny.

Ginny arregalou os olhos surpresa e decidiu que iria ser inútil tentar arrancar alguma coisa de Hermione.

---------------------------------xxxx---------------------------------xxxx---------------------------------

Isso está estranho, to te dizendo. Ela bebe feito louca e dança em mesas, e então trabalha até a exaustão.- Ginny disse preocupada, sentando-se em uma cadeira, no apartamento de Ron e Harry.

Talvez ela tenha uma gêmea má.- brincou Ron.

Hum... eu não acho. Ela sabe o que fez e está evitando o assunto.- concluiu Harry.

Nesse momento, Hermione entrou correndo e examinou a montanha de papeis na mesa.

Vocês viram meu relatório? Tenho certeza de que deixei aqui Sexta-feira passada.

Não... eu não vi.- respondeu Harry, assustado.

Hermione levantou e procurou freneticamente pela sala, até sentir uma mão em cotovelo.

O que está havendo, Mione? Não me venha com a desculpa de que está ocupada. Tenho certeza de que você pode gastar uns minutinhos para dizer aos seus _queridos_ amigos por que você estana no _Element_ na Sexta.- disse Ron.

Hermione fez um movimento para se livrar de Ron, mas não conseguiu.

Hermione! Somos seus amigos. Tudo o que você faz nos afeta. Não pode fingir que nada aconteceu; estamos preocupados com você.- insistiu Ginny.

ESTÁ BEM!- gritou Hermione, a raiva aumentando dentro de si.- Vocês querem saber por que agi como uma vadia louca? Bem, adivinhem? Meu pai morreu.

Eles a olharam chocados e Ginny levou as mãos à boca.

Pois é, eu fui ao meu jantar de família e temia o fato do meu pai tentar me arranjar com outro idiota. Descobri que podem acontecer coisas piores.- Hermione deu uma risada triste.- Eu preferia sair com um desses idiotas e escutar meu pai falar sem parar sobre dentes, se isso me desse a chance de apenas vê-lo novamente.

Hermione afastou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

Eu o perdi, ok? Me deu um branco e a única coisa de que me lembro é de estar no 5º copo de whiskey- de- fogo. Me desculpem se preocupei vocês, mas não posso lidar com nada nisso agora.

Herm...- Ron soltou-a e a encarou.

Não... eu não...- ela apenas balançou a cabeça e desapareceu com um "pop".


	6. Começou em lágrimas

Cap 6- Começou em lágrimas 

Decidiram dar um tempo para Hermione. Ela havia relaxado no trabalho e carregava um sorriso triste no rosto.

Sentou em seu escritório, fitando o papel com a letra de sua mãe. Mirou a janela, apertando a carta.

Havia muito peso em seu peito. Não havia chorado desde que recebeu a trágica notícia. Sua mente havia apagado as emoções.

Está na hora de voltar. Ginny ficará furiosa comigo novamente.

Ginny passou a semana fitando-a e sorrindo gentilmente quando Hermione a olhava. Harry e Ron pararam de discutir sobre quadribol e "coisas de homens" e simplesmente sorriam e a tratavam educadamente.

Fico feliz por terem me dado espaço. Mas a intenção deles em parecerem indiferentes está me irritando. Eles realmente deveriam fazer um curso de interpretação. Eles não enganam nem uma criança de 3 anos.

---------------------------------xxxx---------------------------------xxxx---------------------------------

Entoru na quita sala e avistou um ruivo, escrevendo.

Oi Ron- disse, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione? O que faz aqui?

Oh, apenas... você sabe... cadê o Harry?- perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Saui com a Ginny.

Sei...

Ficaram simplesmente sentados ali, sem jeito. Ron se atreveu a quebrar o silêncio.

Você tem falado com sua mãe?

Hermione olhou para a cara preocupada dele e um pensamento mau passou pela sua mente.

Não, estou um pouco zangada com ela. Ela não me disse nada sobre... você sabe, até o meu aniversário. Isso realmente suavizou a pancada.- riu sarcasticamente.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas demonstrando simpatia e colocou os braços ao redor dela.

Oh, Ron!- lamentou.- por que? Por que? Eu poderia tê-lo s-salvado com magia. Mas ele se foi.

Ela se virou, e afundou-se no abraço de Ron, agarrando-se em sua camisa.

Shh... está tudo bem.- ele disse, acariciando suas costas.

Hermione deixou as lágrimas caírem pela primeira vez. Murmurava coisas incoerentes, suas palavras dissipando-se nos soluços.

A camisa de Ron estava manchada de gotas de líquido salgado.

Sempre que ela pensava estar se recompondo, seu choro reiniciava.

Ron levantou sua cabeça e limpou as lágrimas. Olhou fixamente para seu rosto distraído enquanto ela acalmava-se.

Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios gentilmente, afastando a dor.

Suas lágrimas interromperam seu fluxo incessante.


	7. Façame esquecer essa dor

Cap7- Faça-me esquecer essa dor 

Ron perdeu toda a linha de raciocínio e arrependimento quando sentiu Hermione pressionar-se contra seus quadris, com urgência.

Correu as mãos pelas suas costas e a puxou para mais perto. Ela agarrou os cabelos dele, lutando por um equilíbrio, no meio da chuva tórrida de beijos.

"Dane-se tudo", pensou Ron, surpreendendo Hermione ao carrega-la como uma noiva.

Ela vacilou por um instante e parecendo compreender a situação, olhou nos olhos de Ron. Seus olhos azuis cheios de inquietude e desejo.

Afastou sua ansiedade e segurou o ombro de Ron enquanto continuava a beija-lo.

Em seguida, Ron abriu a porta do quarto e deitou-a na cama.

Suspirou de prazer ao sentir os lábios de Ron mapeando o caminho do seu pescoço até próximo aos seios. Puxou-o mais para perto, querendo sentir sua pele, gosto e cheiro em todo o corpo.

Ele tirou sua blusa e suspirou apreciando seu corpo exposto.

Por deus, Mione!

Hermione corou e aproveitou-se da sua distração para tirar-lhe a camisa. Ela levou as mãos ao seu peito bem definido. Arranhou os músculos do ruivo, desejando percorrer todo aquele corpo sarado com seus lábios.

Nunca pare de jogar quadribol, Ron!

Ron sorriu e começou a tirar a calça de Hermione. Traçou o caminho até sua intimidade, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Ohhh Ron...

Em segundos, estavam totalmente despidos.

Hermione estava juntando toda a sua força de vontade para não se cobrir. Inconscientemente deixou a mão deslizar até o peito, mas Ron não a deixaria fazer isso.

O que está fazendo, Mione? Você é linda...

A morena corou. Ron, que parecia imaturo e ignorante às vezes, estava surpreendentemente romântico.

Ron sorriu, percorrendo lentamente as curvas de Hermione, com a ponta de seus longos dedos. Ron desceu a cabeça, pedindo-lhe permissão.

Hermione fechou os olhos, deleitando-se com o toque da língua de Ron familiarizando-se com seus seios. Ele beijava e apertava seus mamilos enquanto ela sentia um "incômodo" abaixo da barriga.

Oh, Ron! P-Por favor...

Mas Ron não cederia.

Por favor, o que? Te beijar um pouco mais? Com prazer...

Trilhando um caminho até sua intimidade e seu abdômen, Ron a torturava com seus beijos. Ele descia cada vez mais e então recomeçava o caminho até seus lábios. Ela pensou que fosse morrer.

"Ele está decididamente evitando ir lá. Me mate agora!"

Enquanto ele beijava a parte interna de suas coxas, bem próximo à her hot core, ela pedeu o controle. Agarrou os braços dele, fazendo-o oscilar desde que assumiu a posição sobre ela. Hermione virou o jogo, passando a ficar sobre ele.

Ron sorriu, gotas de suor em sua testa. Hermione sorriu de volta.

A vingança é doce.

Ron simplesmente riu, mas calou-se quando ela começou a deslizar os dedos por seus pêlos abdominais, provocando e atormentando seus nervos. Ela beijava e lambia o peito de Ron, de modo torturante. Olhou para o lado e viu que Ron mantinha seus punhos fechados com força.

Sorriu e espantou todos os medos ao levar a mão até o membro de Ron. Ela podia ouvir a respiração superficial e rápida de Ron no quarto silencioso. Começou a fazer movimentos, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ouvindo os ardentes gemidos vindos de Ron, sentiu-se confiante e acelerou os movimentos. Rapidamente Ron levantou-se e a agarrou. Virou-a e retomou a posição sobre ela.

Sua safadinha.- provocou- Você está me fazendo perder o controle.

Inclinou a cabeça dela para que tivesse acesso ao pescoço. Ele o mordia delicadamente, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, em suas curvas. Pressionou o corpo contra ela, fazendo com que Hermione se contorcesse em êxtase.

Nesse momento, Hermione estava tão excitada que seus nervos estavam completamente em frangalhos.

Ronald! Por favor.- sussurrou ardentemente.- Não me faça esperar mais.

Ron não hesitou, nem por um segundo. Penetrou-a, parando para que ela se acomodasse. Estavam perdidos naquele sentimento. Semelhante a um calor e plenitude nunca sentidos antes.

Bloody Hell!.- Ron gritou, seu corpo em chamas.

Acelerou seus movimentos até que ambos chegassem ao extremo. Ela agarrava os cabelos de Ron com uma mão e arranhava as costas dele com a outra. Ele beijava seu queixo, o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço. As mãos nos quadris da morena, aproximando-os ainda mais.

Ron... mais! - gemeu.

Ele penetrou-a mais uma vez antes que chegassem ao clímax e perdessem a linha de raciocínio enquanto deleitavam-se em êxtase.

Esforçando-se para manter a respiração sob controle, ambos caíram em um sono profundo, Ron abraçando Hermione carinhosamente. Sua cabeça no ombro de Ron, braços ao seu redor.


	8. Sonhei com você

8- Sonhei com você

Lá estava ele- seu fogoso cabelo não lhe poderia fazer mais justiça. O calor, a paixão emanando dele como chama.

Embrulhou-se no lençol, enquanto o contemplava dormindo, inclinando-se para beija-lo.

Ele se agitou um pouco com o gesto e abriu os olhos.

O sorriso dela alargou com aquela visão.

Bom dia! Teve uma boa noite?- disse alegremente.

O q...? Oh... sim!- disse Ron

Seu sorriso desapareceu diante da cara confusa de Ron. Ele obviamente não se lembrava muito da noite que passaram juntos.

Hum...- disse Hermione, perdendo a confiança.- Preparei um café pra gente.

Ela mexia nervosamente com as mãos e olhou com expectativa para Ron.

Ron franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, sua testa enrugada.

Hermione... precisamos conversar sobre... a noite passada.

Oh!- ela não conseguia nem encara-lo agora

Eu fui para a despedida de solteiro do Justino e fiquei um pouco bêbado. Já estava um pouco sóbrio quando você chegou, mas não o bastante.

Os lábios de Hermione tremeram e ela desceu da cama.

Ouça, eu realmente lamento. Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa, mas estava apenas tentando te ajudar, eu acho.

Todo seu corpo tremia com raiva e mágoa reprimidas.

Oh, acredite, você ajudou muito!- gritou.

Correu para fora do quarto, apertando o robe que havia pego. Encostou-se na porta do apartamento, soluçando. Seu coração despedaçado e tudo o que conseguia pensar era "Eu deveria saber; Sou apenas uma amiga... apenas amiga!"

Hermione acordou assustada, a mão sobre o coração. Não conseguia pensar com seu coração batendo tão rapidamente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados e olhou para Ron. Sua mão estava sobre o travesseiro, onde antes estava sua cabeça.

Um sonho! Foi tão real.

Olhou para o porta-retrato sobre a mesa. Era uma foto deles e Harry, sorrindo como loucos e acenando as mãos furiosamente. Havia sido encantado para escrever as palavras "Amigos para Sempre", com uma linda caligrafia.

"Não posso fazer isso", pensou, com um soluço. "Ele me vê apenas como amiga. Ele está apenas fazendo a parte dele para me consolar. Quero dizer, ele me tratou igual ao Harry a vida toda".

Arremessou os lençóis e se vestiu rapidamente. Não conseguiria encara-lo e nem sua cara ao se desculpar, tentando acertar a situação.

Correu para a porta e tateou a maçaneta, incapaz de enxergar claramente devido às lágrimas.


	9. Não me esqueça

9- Não me esqueça

Hermione sentou na mesa de seu escritório, rabiscando furiosamente. Estava tentando evitar aquela irritante voz em sua cabeça.

"Você está sendo ridícula. Converse com ele".

Balançou a cabeça. Não tinha coragem suficiente. O sonho a havia desencorajado por completo e acabado com qualquer possibilidade de falar com Ron.

'Apenas amigos', ela tremeu enquanto as palavras ecoavam em sua mente. Essas exatas palavras ressonaram em sua mente alguns anos atrás. Pela primeira vez seus pensamentos voltaram para o final de seu 6º ano.

i Era o funeral de Dumbledore e Hermione soluçava no ombro de Ron. Por um breve momento, quando Ron acariciava suas costas e sussurrava palavras de conforto, ela acreditou que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos.

Está se sentindo melhor?- ele lhe perguntou naquela noite.

Por que você se importa? – questionou, sua mente girando de raiva. Acidentalmente havia visto Ron beijando Lavender, embora eles tivessem terminado.

Como assim? Sou seu amigo, Hermione. Sempre me importarei e estarei ao seu lado.- ele respondeu triste

'Apenas amigos', pensou quando pensou nas palavras dele naquela noite .Embora gostasse dele como amigo e um pouco além, ele apenas gostaria dela como amiga. /i 

Concentrou sua atenção de volta ao presente quando ouviu uma minúscula coruja bicando sua janela. Reconheceu-a de imediato. Era Pig, a coruja de Ron.

Suspirou observando um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado na pata da coruja. ' Ele deve estar imaginando porque eu fugi feito uma maluca esta manhã'.

Levantou-se e andou pela sala, ignorando a ave. 'Talvez eu possa simplesmente queimar isso'.

Gemeu em frustração quando a coruja lhe deu um olhar insistente.

- Ok, ta legal! Vou ler. Coruja estúpida.- disse, agarrando a carta.

i Hermione – cadê você? Precisamos conversar.

Ron /i 

Tremeu mais uma vez, o sonho vindo novamente à sua mente. 'Precisamos conversar'.

- Sonhos idiotas- arruinando minha vida!'

Hermione andava pela rua, durante seu intervalo de almoço, pensando em sua situação. 'Preciso comer; não tomei café esta manhã'.

Entrou naquele estranho Café e parou quando seus olhos avistaram Ron. Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas, conversando calorosamente com Harry.

'Acho que vou comer no trabalho hoje'- pensou, preocupações ainda vagando em sua mente.

Virou-se e caminhou de volta para seu escritório, não vendo o olhar de Ron ao perceber sua presença.


	10. Admirador secreto

Admirador secreto

Durante uma semana, hermione brincou de gato e rato. Ginny perguntou por que ela não estava falando com Ron. Hermione apenas dizia, nervosa, que acharia um tempo para falar com ele.

Todas as vezes que Harry ia ver Ginny, lançava olhares inquisitores à ela. Hermione apenas sorria inquieta e saía para pegar um ar.

Com exceção da coruja na semana anterior, Ron não tentou mais contato com ela. 'Talvez tenha seguido em frente', pensou triste.

Passou os braços ao seu redor devido ao vento gelado. Nem se importou em vestir um casaco.

Sentiu alguém a observando. Virou-se apreensiva.

'Ok... calma Hermione. Você só está um pouco agitada'.

Mas então ouviu um ruído e virou-se para o prédio ao qual estava passando. Percebeu que era o prédio onde Harry e Ron moravam.

Prendeu a respiração quando viu Ron apoiado na sacada encarando-a.

Sua expressão era ilegível. Seu coração apertou de medo e incerteza.

Forçou-se a ir embora, quando esbarrou em alguém.

Oi Hermione.

Levantou o olhar e deparou-se com Dean Thomas.

Oh, oi Dean.- sorriu o mais natural possível.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Dean lhe deu um sonoro beijo. Hermione estava em completo estado de choque. Não podia dizer nada, afasta-lo ou corresponder ao beijo. Seus membros estavam congelados.

Quando ele se afastou, ela recobrou os sentidos.

O que diabos foi isso?- gritou, dando-lhe um tapa.

Whoa... você que me beijou há algumas semanas atrás. Pensei que você gostasse de mim, então finalmente criei coragem de te convidar pra sair.- respondeu, esfregando a bochecha.

Mas do que você está falando? Eu nunca fiz na... espera... onde foi que você... eu te beijei?

No Element, hum... nós estávamos dançando também.- Dean respondeu nervoso.

Oh, meu Merlin! 'Quantos caras eu beijei nesse dia?'- Hum... Dean, eu estava meio bêbada naquela noite. Não faço idéia do que fiz. Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas eu te vejo dessa maneira.- desculpou-se.

A expressão de Dean mostrou desapontamento

Oh, tudo bem.

Ele foi embora com um aceno de adeus.

Hermione suspirou e observou o caminho que estava fazendo quando esbarrou em Dean

'Acho que está na hora de falar com o Ron'.


	11. Ciúmes

**Flá entra na sala lentamente, olhando para os dois lados, cautelosa... tudo parece calmo...**

**- Er... oi pessoal! Finalmente o cap 11... por favor, não me matem pela demora e inúmeras furadas, realmente tive alguns problemas e não deu pra postar. Gostaria de agradecer os comentários, a pressão e tudo o mais. Agradecimento especial à Magical Words from Muggle Pens (o autor) por ter autorizado a tradução. Bem, chega de papo, vamos ao capítulo (e devo confessar que ficou bem melhor do que eu imaginei).****  
****Ah, a fic tá chegando ao fim... e pode ser que o próximo capítulo demore um pouco (vou fazer de tudo para que não seja tanto quanto esse).****_  
_****Agora sim, vamos à história!**

11- Monstro de olhos verdes

Hermione aparatou na porta do apartamento de Ron. Hesitou, sua mão estática na campainha.

'Poderia voltar, apenas virar e ir embora'. Balançou a cabeça e espantou o medo.

Tocou a campainha e ouviu passos. A porta se abriu e Ron ficou parado na entrada.

Não se moveu para deixa-la entrar e apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. Ela mudou o peso do corpo para a outra perna.

- Posso entrar?

Ron encolheu os ombros com indiferença e abriu passagem para que entrasse.

- Teve um bom dia hoje?- perguntou.

Hermione o olhou confusa. Alguma coisa em seu tom de voz não coincidia com a cordialidade que geralmente acompanhava a pergunta.

- É... acho que sim.- franziu as sobrancelhas. Não era a direção que queria dar à conversa.

- Com Dean, eu quero dizer.

Houve um longo silêncio, Hermione estava boquiaberta. Como ele...?

- Eu... eu...

- Nunca pensei que fosse concordar com Malfoy, mas concordo.

- O que? Malfoy? Sobre o que?- ela estava confusa. Ron odiava Malfoy mais do que a qualquer um.

- Eu deveria saber, depois da sua farrinha no Element, o tipo de pessoa que você é.- Ron disse perigosamente.

Hermione irritou-se.

- Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Me diga, Ron; esclareça-me, que tipo de pessoa eu sou?

- Você é uma tremenda de uma...

Ron se calou e levou as mãos ao rosto que estava vermelho devido ao forte tapa que Hermione lhe deu.

- Como você se atreve? Eu estava angustiada, pode ter sido uma maneira estranha de demonstrar, mas estava.

- Oh, e você estava angustiada agora quando beijou Dean Thomas?

- Eu não... 'salva essa!'

- Nós dormimos juntos apenas uma semana atrás e você já está se agarrando com outros caras.

Ron estreitou os olhos em fúria, caminhando perigosamente em direção a ela. Hermione recuava, até que suas costas bateram na parede.

- Não estou me agarrando com outros caras.

- Oh, então estava praticando ioga labial com o Dean, não era? Eu não vi você demonstrar nenhuma resistência.

- Mas eu...

Ron a pressionou contra a parede, o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela. Uma mão na parede e a outra no rosto de Hermione. Curvou-se e deu-lhe um violento beijo.

Hermione tentou pará-lo, para explicar a situação, mas não tinha forças. E sua mente estava escurecendo, com as mãos de Ron passeando sobre seu corpo.  
Ron pressionou mais um pouco, ansiando por mais.

- Por Merlin, Mione, eu te quero tanto.

Hermione ofegou quando as mãos dele deslizaram para baixo de sua saia. Acariciou o tecido de sua calcinha, que já estava úmida. Atracou-se nele, seus quadris puxando-o para mais perto.

- Ron...

Com a mão direita arrancou sua calcinha e fez o caminho até a blusa. Abriu o sutiã e acariciou seus seios. Ela moveu a cintura contra ele, movendo-se sobre volume em suas calças. Ron gemeu com a sensação.

Foi em sua direção enquanto ela trabalhava nos botões de sua camisa, arrancando alguns em frustração.

Ron tremeu ao sentir as unhas de Hermione em seu peito. Abaixou o zíper de trás da blusa dela, passando seus dedos quentes sobre suas costas sensíveis.

Hermione arqueou as costas, suas pernas sobre Ron. Não havia percebido que sua blusa havia sido tirada, deixando seus seios a amostra. Ofegou e tentou cobrir-se, mas Ron a impediu com uma careta. Ele agarrou seu pulso contra a parede e curvou-se para beijar-lhe os seios.

Massageou e beijou-os até que sentiu as mãos de Hermione tentarem agarrar as suas. Soltou uma delas, que agarrou seus cabelos, enquanto ele acariciava sua intimidade. Gemeu quando os dedos de Ron penetraram-na.

- Ron... por favor... oh meu deus...

- Me diz...- Ron sussurrou, diminuindo os movimentos com os dedos. Ela gemeu quando ele parou.- Me diz que você nunca sentiu isso com ninguém.- seus olhos fixos aos dela.

- Não, Ron... nunca.- sussurrou, agarrando sua mão, para que continuasse.  
Ron sorriu e abriu a calça. Hermione suspirou ao ver o volume sobre a cueca. Percebeu que ele a fitava.

Pressionou-a mais um pouco.

- Viu só o que você faz comigo?

Gemeu novamente e beijou-lhe o queixo, mordendo levemente sua orelha, sua mão arranhando-lhe as costas. Ofegou ao sentir Ron abaixar sua saia e rapidamente penetra-la.

- Ohhh...

Ron moveu-se dentro dela, para frente e para trás. Levantou mais as pernas dela para que pudesse se movimentar melhor.

Continuou os movimentos até que a sentiu contrair-se e soltar um grito ao chegar ao clímax. Dentro de segundos, sentiu algo quente dentro de si, quando ele atingiu o seu.

Deslizou pela parede quando ele a soltou. Suspirou, sem fôlego. Ele acariciou gentilmente seus rosto e ela sorriu.

'Eu te amo' era tudo o que ecoava em sua mente.


	12. Revelando sentimentos

Revelando sentimentos

Passaram a hora seguinte deitados nos braços um do outro. Hermione explicou o que havia acontecido com Dean e Ron se desculpou. Ela estava muito feliz. Olhou para Ron, que lhe sorriu.

- Ron, o que há entra a gente?

Ele desviou o olhar e voltou a olha-la. Alisou seus cabelos e levantou-se.

- Vem comigo.

Levou-a até seu quarto e ela sentou na cama.

Ele pegou o porta-retrato de cima da mesa e segurou-o. Hermione o olhou pesarosa. Uma foto tão alegre havia lhe causado tanta tristeza. Parecia gritar a ela as limitações de seu relacionamento. "Amigos para sempre".

Ron a encarou e pareceu compreender as emoções que a atormentavam. Virou o porta-retrato, girou-o até ouvir um "crack". Abriu e revelou seu interior. Mas ao invés de encontrar o verso da foto, ela viu outra fotografia.

Eram eles, sentados nos imensos jardins de Hogwarts, debaixo de uma enorme árvore. Hermione estava enfiando um bolinho na boca de Ron.

Sorriu ao lembrar da cena.

Ron havia enfrentado Snape durante a aula de Poções e acabou pegando detenção, não indo para Hogsmead naquele final de semana e Hermione comprou várias guloseimas para anima-lo.

A morena possuía o olhar mais doce em seu rosto, enquanto observava Ron comer o bolinho e sorrir agradecido.

Enquanto olhava a foto, seu coração pesou. Estava próximo às lágrima, sabia disso. Então prestou atenção quando algo apareceu na foto, letras douradas sobre a grama.

_O amor é pura doçura_

_Mais recheado do que o mais rico doce_

_O amor é uma luz brilhante_

_Mais radiante do que o sol da tarde_

_O amor é grande e poderoso_

_Mais vasto do que viçosos campos verdes_

_O amor é uma tenra amizade_

_Mais compreensível do que os olhos de uma mãe_

_O amor é esse sentimento que eu guardo aqui dentro_

_Mais resistente que o calor do fogo_

_Que dispensa os fósforos_

_E derrete-se_

_Nos mais profundos campos do meu desejo_

- Oh, Ron... - uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto

Ele a virou para si e limpou a lágrima. Levantou seu queixo e a olhou nos olhos.

- Hermione, eu te amo. Desde sempre, ao que parece.

Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se em surpresa.

- O que? Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Você nunca suspeitou? Eu pensei que isso fosse mais do que óbvio.

- Eu imaginei uma vez... no nosso sexto ano, durante o funeral de Dumbledore, mas ai...

- O que?

- Eu vi você beijando a Lavender.

Houve um momento de silêncio

- Eu beijei a Lavender porque estava chateado. Eu vi você lendo uma carta do Viktor sobre o quanto ele sentia por toda a situação e outras baboseiras mais...- ele parou ao ver Hermione fechar a cara, com raiva.

- Você leu a minha carta!

Ele passou mão pelo pescoço, nervoso.

- Hum... sim... mas a questão não é essa!- adicionou rapidamente. – A questão é que a Lavender estava se atirando em mim, dizendo o quanto precisava de conforto e tudo o mais. E com a raiva que estava sentido, a beijei por impulso.

- Ah- respondeu calmamente. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver a cara de Ron, nervoso com a sua confissão.

Encostou sua testa na dele.

- Eu também te amo, Ron. Tanto que não sei nem como explicar.

Ron sorriu. Beijaram-se suavemente e deitaram-se na cama.

- Você anda chorando muito ultimamente.- provocou. Hermione deu um tapa em seu braço e ele apenas riu.


	13. Descoberta

Descoberta

Hermione acordou com a luz do sol sobre a cama. Ela e Ron haviam feito amor várias vezes durante a noite. Sorriu ao recordar, mas gemeu pela dor que isso provocou em seu corpo.

Tateou ao seu redor, mas não encontrou Ron. Sentou-se assustada.

Começou a entrar em pânico, quando ouviu a voz dele do lado de fora do quarto. Sorriu e desceu da cama, decidida a surpreendê-lo. Ele não esperava vê-la de pé tão cedo depois de ter dormido tão pouco na noite anterior.

Encontrou a camisa dele jogada no chão e a vestiu. Apertou a camisa, que ia até suas coxas, contra seu corpo. Cheirou-a, o perfume dele continuava forte.

Abriu a porta lentamente e saiu. Encontrou Ron sentado no sofá, com uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia.- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ron cuspiu o café que havia posto na boca. Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que Harry e Ginny estavam sentados no outro sofá, olhando para ela, boquiabertos.

Os dois observavam o fato de que ela usava apenas a camisa de Ron. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e suas pernas à amostra. Os botões superiores estavam abertos, revelando um generoso volume.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca, em um grito silencioso.

- Hum... nós íamos contar à vocês mais tarde, mas...- gaguejou Ron.

Harry sorriu para Hermione, que corou violentamente.

- Finalmente! A tensão estava me matando.- exclamou Ginny.

- Eu vou... hum... me vestir.- disse Hermione, praticamente correndo de volta ao quarto de Ron. Ele a seguiu, acenando nervoso aos dois amigos.

- Meu deus! Isso foi tão constrangedor!- ela disse, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

Ron retirou as mãos dela do rosto e a abraçou.

- Está tudo bem. Eles iriam descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, já que eu moro com o Harry... Mas foi engraçado...- disse Ron entre risos, afastando-se antes que Hermione pudesse atingí-lo.


	14. Epílogo

Epílogo

Hermione sorriu ao observar Ron pela luz da vela. Já havia passado pouco mais de um ano desde que declararam seu amor um ao outro.

Ron a ajudou a lidar com a morte do pai e a abraçou forte durante o funeral.

Estavam jantando no _Alimento da Cielo_.

- Então, finalmente vou comer no restaurante onde deveria ter comemorado meu aniversário de 21 anos.

Ron riu, lembrando da noite no _Element_.

- Alguma chance de eu ter uma demonstração privada daquela dança?

- Deus! Nem me lembre. E eu posso até fazer, se você se comportar.

O olhar de Ron se iluminou com o pensamento.

- Quando foi que eu me comportei mal?- adicionou, inocente.

- Ah, por favor.- Hermione rolou os olhos.- Eu praticamente gritei durante o jantar com a sua família, quando você decidiu passar a mão por baixo do meu vestido.

Ron riu.

- Eu acho que Fred e George estavam se segurando para não rir. E Ginny me lançava olhares muito significativos.

Ron sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar a mão dela.

- Bem, pra compensar, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Verdade?- Hermione perguntou, excitada.

- É, apenas segure minha mão.- e Ron aparatou.

Hermione pisou em um terreno gramado e olhou ao redor.

- Nós estamos...

- Sim...- ele sussurrou.

Eles estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts, sob a mesma árvore da foto que Ron havia tirado.

- Nossa, Ron... isso é maravilhoso.- disse - Como você conseguiu aparatar aqui? Em Hogwarts uma história...

- Eu sei, eu lembrei de uma coisa que você disse na escola. Pedi um favor a McGonagall, apenas por essa noite. Imaginei que seria mais rápido aparatar. Fiquei surpreso por ela ter concordado.

Hermione abraçou Ron, que sorriu para ela. Sua mão deslizou até o bolso.

Afastou seu nervosismo ao pegar a caixinha com o anel que ele havia escolhido cuidadosamente algumas semanas atrás e ajoelhou-se. Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas e sua boca abriu ligeiramente. Assentiu em uma aceitação silenciosa, antes mesmo que Ron pudesse dizer uma única palavra.

FIM

**E aí, personas, tudo beleza! **

**Pois é, a fic acabou... snif... espero que tenham gostado. **

**Mais uma vez obrigada à todos que leram, comentaram, pressionaram para que eu postasse logo e votaram.**

**Logo logo estarei de volta com outra fic. Avisarei a todos, quando postar.**

**Mil beijos! Bye**


End file.
